Conventional carwash systems include a drying station near the exit end of the carwash line for drying rinse water from the surface of vehicles. The sides of each vehicle are dried by stationary blower units located on the sides of the carwash line which include one or more vertical nozzles. In order to accomodate vehicles of various sizes, the stationary nozzles must be located some distance from the path of the vehicles; hence, there is a space between twelve and eighteen inches between the nozzles and the surface being dried. The top surface of the vehicles is dried by one or more overhead blower ducts. The overhead blower ducts are hinged at one end to permit vertical movement and normally include a roller-type follower at its free end for following the longitudinal contour of the vehicle. Since the overhead blower ducts are capable of removal with respect to the carwash line, the nozzles can be brought closer to the surface of the vehicle than the side nozzles. However, there is still a relatively large space between the nozzle and the surface of the vehicle.
As should be apparent, the effectiveness of the air as a drying medium falls off rapidly as the distance between the source of air (nozzle) and the surface increases. Hence, large blowers are required in carwash systems to supply air in sufficient quantity and velocity to achieve adequate drying of the vehicle. Typically, the drying station of a carwash system employs two or more 40 horesepower electric motors to drive the blowers in order to attempt adequate drying. Power usage is therefore very great. Moreover, even when operating at their best, such drying stations do not completely dry the vehicle and manual detailing is oftentimes required to complete the job. As a result there is a distinct need for a drying station apparatus for removing fluids from a vehicle which reduces power and labor costs in a carwash system.